


Help, I'm Gonna be a Teenage Mommy for a Space Squid!

by Sugarino



Series: Expanded Universe [18]
Category: Splatoon, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Steins;Gate
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Multiple Crossovers, Octopi & Squid, Porn With Plot, Stealth Crossover, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Trans, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl, Trans women, Transgender, transgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: Maddie's mistress has some rather... interesting pets. One such creature just so happens to be in heat. And when the Emperor finds a perfect host for a new litter of squidlings, Maddie might just have to grit her teeth and learn to live with the new name mommy.





	Help, I'm Gonna be a Teenage Mommy for a Space Squid!

**Author's Note:**

> Another day another request. Enjoyed doing some eggpreg.

Click Clack Click Clack. That was all Maddie heard. Her own gladiator sandal heels clicking along the dark corridor. She was in the middle of a meet up with some of her new found trans friends in the Empire, letting every trans girl take a turn on her with their girl cocks when she got an urgent request from the Emperor and out of both respect, worship, and fear no one denied a request from her majesty. That explained Maddie's unusual attire of the gladiator sandal heels, the Bubble gum pink dress that surprisingly for how slutty she's been of late, went down to her knees, and her being commando as whats the point as most of her panties were ripped off anyway. Her feet starting to ache, she just took off the sandals and threw them into the inky darkness. The Emperor liked her barefoot anyway she was a kinky bitch like that and anything could just be re-bought later for nothing or next to nothing in the eerily communistic like system of the Empire.

Maddie was used to the Emperor often calling her away ever since the women had become her mistress at the Stardust Palace though this is the first time she had been called away to some place... like _this._ The planet was Nirauan, a planet that existed in Wild Space. The border between the known galaxy and what was dubbed the unknown region. A planet many in both the Empire and the New Republic had no idea existed. The jungle like planet was used by Grand Admiral Thrawn as his base of operations and since the fall of the Empire and was its main research and military center away from the prying eyes of the Republic. Something the Emperor entrusted with telling Maddie as someone now part of the royal family no matter if anyone else knew it or not. Which leads her to why she was on a hidden planet, in a dense jungle, in a hidden military compound in said jungle, and in a hidden corridor in said hidden compound in the jungle on the hidden planet.

The corridor had spare lighting, only having a few red lights at regular intervals that did not do much to light things up. Maddie internally thought there might be some reason other then aesthetics. Though it seemed lonely she also felt she wasn't alone which made it worse. Once or twice she saw a mouse droid roll by, it being the only sign of companion ship in these halls. A bit later a small group of maybe 7 or so Stormtroopers aided by some B1 battle droids, marched by. Again Maddie not even bothering to acknowledge them as most Troopers were already silent but she felt something was a bit off with these types too. She couldn't put her finger on it but a slight chill ran down her when they went by, as if they were on their way to pacify something. About 10 minuets into walking down this corridor she began to see things. The usually dark with minimal lighting tunnel started sparking and being bathed in a brilliant yellow flash. It would die before picking back up again.

Curious she picked up speed to see what was going on. To her right was a locked blast door but to the left of that door was a plexiglass window where the flash was coming from. Peering in she could make out some of the things inside. What seemed to be a giant yellow mouse was on the center of the table with some wires attached to it while two scientists in hazmat suits stood by. The yellow mouse arched its back and another brilliant flare of yellow engulfed their space. Maddie was sure that creature was using electricity of some kind. Weirded out she continued to brave forward to find her mistress.

A bit later she came across another similar looking door and plexiglass frame, this time on her left. Peering into this one it was hard to make out shapes, then as her eyes adjusted she thought she saw something in the back of the room move, hard to make out but like a mass of some kind. Looked like an unholy conglomeration of hands and limbs. Then she was finally able to make it out. There was what appeared to be the body of a human female attached to what looked like pink bubble gum on the wall. Her head was entirely engulfed, and hands were coming out of the pink mass molesting and tickling the figure in its clutches.

"Maddie!"

The blonde girl yelped in surprise and nearly pissed herself then and there. Falling on the ground she looked up to find the familiar and warm face of her mistress.

"I've been expecting you."

She said extending a hand to Maddie.

"M-m-istress what are those? These?"

The Emperor put a finger to Maddie's lips silencing her.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

The tone seemed kinda harsh and silencing. Whatever it was this topic was not going to be broached anytime soon.

"Come, what you're here for is a little down the ways."

The Emperor started dragging what she considered one of her many wives and lovers down the darkened tunnel, the young teen girl tumbling along for the ride as if see where a paper bag in a hurricane. The large hall end in a blast door, similar to the ones in the rooms she had past but bigger to accommodate the entire corridor and the room it lead to. Obviously the main room or center of this compound. Maddie was expecting her lover to tap in some code on the keypad or of that nature. Instead she raised one high heeled booted foot and stomped it creating quite the tremor, she could have sworn the things that were in the various enclosures paralyzed for a few seconds in fear. Behind the blast door various mechanical sounds could be heard before it whooshed open. Behind the door was a shocking sight; a pale Asian girl with short black hair about neck length.

"I-i-i'm sorry Empress please forgive me."

The girl got down on all fours and started bowing to which she started laughing.

"It's okay girl, I just didn't feel like entering the code and needed your attention. You're fine no worries. Oh and this is Maddie btw."

The Emperor waved off her fervent worshiper with a smile while introducing Maddie. The shy Asian girl got up and in a more restrained and polite manner bowed to Maddie.

"It's very nice to meet you. You must be the princess I was told about."

Maddie blushed a bit and tried to deny it.

"N-no I'm jus-"

"But her majesty made you and her into a union making you one, please I cannot deny that."

The idea was new to Maddie, she was used to (and into) being degraded and dommed but she had to admit this was nice and someone knew of her relationship with the Emperor.

"GIRLS! OVER HERE!"

The Emperor's stern voice called back to them.

"S-sorry let's not keep her waiting"

The Asian girl bowed again and left to her mistress' side. Maddie was finally able to get a good view of the room since getting in. The room was illuminated in a blue like most of the imperial military, to her left where the Asian girl and the Emperor was, was raised platform that had several computers and terminals which seemed to be the command center. A circular pit that was easy enough to climb in and out of was in the middle of the room and in the middle of that pit was some kind of raised pedestal.

"Maddie, this is Luka Urushibara. The head of this facility. I take it you hit it off well already?"

The Emperor asked shaking Maddie out of her thoughts. She at least had a name to apply to the face of the cute Asian girl.

"Now you may wonder what we have in store for you and well. We got something only you can do. Well others may be able to do it but we need you before that."

The Emperor went on as Luka typed away at a terminal. From in the middle of the room mechanical whirring could be heard again as what looked to be a giant tube of sorts descended down, connecting to that pedestal in the middle of the pit.

"Behold!"

The Emperor began as Luka tapped one more button taking away the glossy sheen from the tube allowing all to see what was inside of it.

"The rape squid!"

True to her word what appeared to be some giant squid was squished inside the tube.

"Magnificent isn't he?"

The Emperor said placing a hand on Maddie's shoulder. She jumped again, wonder when her lover materialized behind her like a ghost.

"W-w-where did you?"

Maddie began before the Emperor finished.

"In the unknown regions there are things. Things that would drive normal sentients mad. Horrible things. Ghastly things. There's a reason it remained uncolonized for so long. Thousands of these things drifted across space. Now you may be thinking 'why are they called rape squids?'."

Maddie deadpanned

"Is it because they ra-"

"ITS BECAUSE THEY RAPE!"

The Emperor once again finished.

"We found that out luckily the easy way lemme tell you. Involved a a female Cthulhu and Nyarlathotep but that is a story for another day. With their help we tamed these things and then I being the wise leader I am dumped them into Imperial space where I allow these to live."

"Why would you?"

"Border security. Others want shit like walls. You come into my territory you're getting hentai pervy tentacles."

Maddie knowing the plot of these things and where her queen's mind usually goes, could tell where this was going.

"So then, why I am here-"

"Well you see I was bored as I am and thinking we only really tested these things out on the female monsters which is well and good and was hot don't get me wrong but was thinking, what if I let my cutie patootie girlfriend get plowed by these tentacles. Also I wanted to see what would happen. So what do you say?"

Though she wasn't showing it Maddie was starting to get hard at the idea.

"I'm not even wearing panties."

She mumbled to her mistress.

"Great we're all set. LUKA! HIT THE BUTTON!"

Without missing a beat Luka pressed a big button, alarms blared, hissing came out, and the tube started to raise this time without its bottom portion which was attached to the pedestal. The squid was free. The creature was able to slide out from its slowly raising prison, falling into the pit which had now become a shallow pool with the water from the tube now falling in it. Maddie was paralyzed in fear and excitement as the creature got up and eyed her. With all three of its eyes. These creatures apparently where triclops. A mass of tentacles were underneath this creature and Maddie could see it was more then the 8 octopi and other such creatures usually had on Earth. One of them shot out and grabbed her, wrapping around her waist.

The creature brought her to eye level, scanning the new prey it had acquired. Various tentacles started poking and prodding her body, one slipping under her bubble gum pink dress and finding a strange new hard thing which it started feeling up. It started massaging her ovaries, her clitty, exploring everything there was down stairs. Another tentacle joined in, exploring her cheeks which had gotten softer and plumper starting HRT, the tentacle sliding in between her cheeks hot dogging her and finding another hole it started prodding at. At this point Luka had left the terminal and had take a place by the side of her mistress.

"Which hole you you think is going to go for first?"

The Emperor asked rather calmly as she watched her girlfriend get molested by the thing the beast in front of her. Luka was confused as she only saw one hole. Then the Squid's one tentacle started pordding the head of Maddie's clitty, finding the small urethral hole. One of the creatures smaller tentacles made good work of it, shooting straight down into the smaller opening and sounding her. Maddie let out a gasp in pleasure, thankful her own mistress had a thing for sounding and had practiced with her already.

"Look's like it went for the front this time."

The Emperor commented as the squid continued to molest Maddie, the creature's tentacles now moving into her pussy this time eliciting another moan of pleasure from Maddie.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand there goes the back door."

Maddie was wrapped up in the pleasure of the various tentacles going in all of her holes. Another tentacles rose to her face level and before she got a chance to prepare ungracefully shoved itself in her mouth and down its throat.

"Now that's a first!"

The Emperor was shocked at that turn of events and what it was the Squid was doing. Maddie was getting plowed in three holes at once to varying degrees and if the Emperor didn't know better she would say the sissy slut was enjoying it. Actually she did know better and that slut was enjoying it. She was moaning in pleasure at the rape squid well, raping her. The creature itself gave a gurgling sound which vibrated across the room, then it started. Luka and the Emperor could swear they saw something oval moving in the squids tentacles. As it was transporting something. hey would soon have confirmation on this as these oval like things were travelling in the tentacles in Maddie's mouth and pussy and she defiantly felt. The blonde girl seemed worried at first before her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Whatever was going in her the squid was putting a lot of it in. Wave after wave of those small oval objects seemed to be going through its tentacles and into Maddie.

"Fascinating, I wonder what it's doing?"

The Emperor questioned still seemingly unconcerned with what the creature was doing.

"M-m-ma'am shouldn't we stop? I mean Maddie-san."

"Nonsense Luka. In fact I think I want to join this big boy."

The Emperor disrobed herself and had taken out her futacock. Luka didn't know if the Emperor used the force or if she just radiated that power but the squid seemed to know what she wanted and seemed to even fear her, obeying her unspoken commands. It placed Maddie lower to be within reach of the Emperor and finished shoving the last of whatever those oval objects were in Maddie's ass and removed the tentacle. The Emperor grabbed the globes that were the ass of her trans girlfriend, having done this many times before. Without even prepping the teen girl she shoved her cock in the hole as far as she could. Maddie tried to let out a gasp in surprise as best as she could with a tentacle in her mouth.

Even though Maddie had a tight teen pussy, the Emperor swore it felt tighter then usual. Perhaps due to whatever the squid thing did. Speaking of it seemed the squid was done at Maddie's mouth, removing the tentacle with a plop. Even from he angle the Emperor could see Maddie's stomached seemed to be slightly pot bellied and protruding now. A bit like extra chub or that she was pregnant. She had her suspicions but for now it was time to get her turn on this.

"Luka, Maddie's mouth is free. You know that that means."

The Japanese girl blushed before going to the other side of Maddie. Luka had only been wearing a lab coat, a fact which was confirmed by Maddie when the girl lifted it up revealing a pair of blue and white stripped panties. Tugging at the string on their side they came undone revealing Luka too was trans, her clit about three inches erect and uncut.

"S-s-sorry. Hope you don't MIIIIGGGH"

Luka started before being startled. Maddie taking the tip in her mouth on instinct and started playing with the foreskin, suckling on it and flick her tongue on the head hiding inside. Luka moaned in pleasure as the other trans girl continued her blowjob, the foreskin now peeling back revealing the head of Luka's clit. The over stimulation was too much for the girl who was a quick shot, shooting clear girl cum down Maddie's throat before pulling out of her mouth still spurting getting cum on Maddie's face too.

"I-i-i'm so sorry."

The Emperor just giggled at the two girls before releasing a load herself into Maddie. The blonde girl moaned once again as wave after wave filled her already packed insides. Pulling out the Emperor admired her work before going to Maddie's front with Luka.

"Well I got the backdoor but if my hypothesis is correct I better do the front too. The void knows Luka's cum is cute but not worth anything."

The Emperor laughed at the end while slapping Luka on the ass who blushed, remembering past BDSM sessions with both the Emperor and other females on that topic.

"Hope you're ready for the second course."

The Emperor said before shoving her mock in Maddie's mouth going ass to mouth. Maddie was in a trance at this point, just going with the flow and taking the cock like a pure slut as the meat rod invaded every corner of her mouth and went down the back of her throat.

"Good ain't it?"

The Emperor asked rhetorically as Maddie continued to suck trying to extract as much cum from her girlfriend as possible. With a similar spurt, the Emperor sent another tidal wave of genetic goo into the stomach of her girlfriend. The blonde girl finally losing her self to her sense and pleasure, passing out after swallowing the last of her lover's girl cum.

* * *

**2 months later**

Roughly too months after her last romp with the Empero Maddie's swollen pregnant belly did not go down. She had no idea if she was pregnant but that was best way to describe it. No one else said a word at the Junior Officer Corp. Well everyone except her friends. Sucy wanted to know the due date, and Akko got teary eyed and wanted to throw a baby shower. Maddie told them to knock it off but could do nothing with them wanting to snuggle the "baby." Maddie couldn't blame them, she even had the eating habits of a pregnant girl. Devouring most of the food at the mess hall. Then one day, that one day. She started to feel sick as in her bowels put on a sale and it was "everything must go" and indeed everything was going to go. She felt like she was going to spew from both ends not sure which path to take. Her body decided for her as she fell over and started to heave. To her surprise instead of vomit what came out was an egg. A large one. It was larger then the standard chicken egg but smaller then the football sized ostrich egg's and it just came out of her fucking mouth. More to the point it did not hurt. It almost felt good. Then it started cracking.

"WOOMY"

* * *

**2 months later**

"So to get this straight, you vomited an egg probably placed there by the rape squids and you got"

"THIS THING! YES!"

Maddie was now in the throne room of the Emperor. Was actually the first time she had been in the room though its not like many others could say they had been in it. The room was a spacious audience chamber with the Emperor's throne situated in front of a window with a spider web like design on it. The throne's swivel function allowed her to either to look out at the busy streets of Bastion, the capital of the Empire or face people here to see her which is what she was currently doing with Maddie and the this squid thing.

"So... is it a kid?"

The Emperor inquisitive asked?

"ITS A SQUID!"

Maddie insisted still freaked out. In her hand was true to her word, a tiny squid like creature. It almost looked cartoonish. It was a sickly green in color with an arrow head, large eyes that mostly took up what accounted for the body which was again mostly its head, a short mesh of stubby tentacles.

"And this isn't the only one, they're coming in batches. Take a look at-"

"WOOMY!"

"Woomy here."

The other creature Maddie had looked like a strange abomination of a human and the palm sized squid creature she also had. It looked as if evolution had started on this thing but then nature looked down at the horror it created, vomited all over itself, then committed seppuku. The creature stood up on its hind lgegs and had vaguley humanoid like legs and feet and a body that was also vaguely humanoid. It had arms that also were vaguely humanoid but they were still tentacle-like, ending in some sort of flipper. Its head seemed to resemble the original creature most closely, being arrow headed but now the cartoonish eyes seemed to better suit the body. it had a strange w type mouth though. It also was a shad of orange rather then green.

"Sooooooo about this one."

"IT GREW UP!"

The Emperor began before Maddie finished.

"Well congrats!"

The Emperor began again.

"Congrats to who?"

"To us, we're mothers Maddie!"

"To these things!?"

"WOOMY!"

Happily cried both monstrosities.

"Shut up!"

Maddie said in response.

"Okay so what are going to do?"

"I kinda figured something like this might happen. Seems both our DNA mixed with the squids and you being the carrier and mother. The egg laying should stop... in about 9 months since it started so you got another 5 to go now."

"But these things..."

"Just send them here. I'll make another chamber for them so they don't disturb you at the junior officer corp. Just make time to come see them. I don't think they would be too happy in prolonged absence of both of us."

* * *

**5 months later**

The past 9 months being a baby factory varied for Maddie. On one hand she was still freaked out by it. In a dark part of her she was turned on by the whole thing. Even the unholy abominations she was hatching she started to grow attached to. The original orange one taking on a more humanistic appearance as it "Evolved" as she called it. As the month waned on she started making more and more "batches." She was just thankful that since these were basically her and the Emperor's kids and due to the Empire's policy on treating children and breeders with care, she got maternity leave and her personal attachment of droids and stormtroopers to take care of her/ship the kids to the Emperor while she was "in labour." In the end Akko did get to throw that baby shower though it was more stick then she had imagined.

It was at the end where the strange things happened. Unlike the other ones this one seemed to come from her pussy and it was big. The pain was enough for her to actually request the Emperor visit her. Making a surprise visit on Dubrillion and sneaking past most of her citizens and fans, the Emperor finally arrived to Maddie's room. The girl was covered in sweat, heaving for most of the day as she tried to pass what she could only describe as akin to a kidney stone. The Emperor held her hand trying to comfort her as much as she could and that her powers in force healing where proficient enough for anything that may pass.

It was late in the knight that the Emperor was glad she had requested Sucy cast a silencing spell over the room. Maddie was screaming bloody murder as out of her pussy she pushed an egg. An egg that was the size of a football. Both of them freaked out on the size of this though did not get much of a chance to comprehend it as it started cracking and shaking. With a mighty kick there were unmistakable human feet... and crying. A baby's crying. In the shell of that egg was what looked like an unmistakable human baby. The Emperor carefully picked up the child, her daughter into her arms.

Maddie would have found the scene charming possibly even heart warming if it were not for the slasher smile of her girlfriend and the lighting and rain going on outside. The flashes in the lightning only illuminating her lover's face at in opportune times making her seem creepier.

"Maddie honey..."

The Emperor began with tears in her eyes before handing the calmed baby to her.

"Say hello to our child, our baby. I did it. We did it!"

Maddie must have been going crazy or was spending too much time with her since despite the previous scene and encounter she took back what she said. This was one of the happiest moments of her life.


End file.
